


Nesting

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton finds a sweet way to describe his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting

Newton rubbed his face. It was late, about 10pm. He decided to call it a day and take Hermann up on his offer to “engage in sexual congress later in the evening.” But now that he was ready, willing, and available, Hermann was nowhere to be seen. “He’s probably still pissed at me for laughing. Stuffy nerd.” Newton flipped off the lab lights and headed to his room. 

“Now, where the hell is Hermann?” he said as he unlocked the door and entered, “Oh hey!” Hermann was sitting in the bed, naked (at least from the waist up) with the comforter wrapped around him, reading a book. His grandpa-glasses (complete with librarian chain) were perched on his nose and totally contradicted by his relatively young bare chest.

“Oh look, he's nesting in my bed,” Newton added as Hermann gave him a crooked grumpy smile.

“Would you like me to leave?” Hermann said softly.

“Hell no!”

“Good.”

“You look so…I want to say ‘cute’ but you'd probably throw something at me.” Hermann raised an eyebrow. Newton plopped his computer bag on the floor and adopted a serious documentary-narrator voice.

“And here we see the Wild Gottlieb in it's natural habitat: the nest of its mate. Despite it's disaffected appearance and frequent grumbling noises, it is a very affectionate creature. Its primary ambition is to work its brain up into a frenzy in the pursuit of numbers and the theories thereof.” Hermann rolled his eyes and fought a smile.

“And now we see its mate, the Lesser Geiszler, approaching the nest,” Newton continued as he walked closer to the bed. “Besides endeavoring to understand the biological workings of the monsters that wreak havoc on his fellow creatures, the main ambition of this beast is to make its mate comfortable, sometimes dragging it out of the nest to meet other creatures for mental stimulation and socialization.” He added hand gestures to indicate the action.

“To no avail.”

“Please, do you mind? I’m in the middle of an important documentary here.”

“Forgive me,” Hermann huffed, unsuccessfully attempting annoyance. 

“They frequently spend hours cuddling in the nest,” Newton said as he pulled back some of the covers and kneeled on the bed. “When mating takes place they often burry themselves deep in the nest for maximum seclusion.” Hermann’s defenses were broken by Newton’s humor.

“We are lucky enough to hear the Gottlieb emit a rare laugh. This is unusual for the Gottlieb, as it regularly maintains an expression of annoyed superiority.”

“Yes, thank you, Lesser Geiszler.” 

“Hey!” Newton said as he removed his skinny tie and white shirt, “Why don’t you describe me like that?”

“I take on the role of documentarist?”

“Ooo, yeah, please Herms?”

“Very well,” Hermann said, removing his glasses. “The Lesser Geiszler has begun to shed his excess plumage to reveal its lurid undercoat. This precursor to mating is very attractive to the Gottlieb and diverts its thoughts away from the theories of mathematics.”

“Dude, really?”

“Oh, just come here you idiot,” Hermann said with a grin, as he pulled Newton into a kiss and threw the covers over them both.

“You wanna describe the mating as it takes place?”

“I’ll leave that to you.”


End file.
